


just outside lusk, wyoming

by summerdayghost



Category: Sharp Objects (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Incest, Murder, On the Run, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Most women nowadays knew better than to pick up hitchhikers.
Relationships: Amma Crellin/Camille Preaker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	just outside lusk, wyoming

Most women nowadays knew better than to pick up hitchhikers. But Amma was young and could look awfully sweet when she wanted. For some women, Amma’s lack of resemblance to boogeymen they grew up hearing about proved sufficiently disarming.

As soon as this one got her as far as Wyoming (a boring as fuck place according to her tv but sadly necessary considering Amma’s current situation) Amma pulled out her knife. Maybe if she hadn’t swatted Amma’s hand away from her thigh Amma would have waited a little longer, but that red hair wasn’t making her miss Camille any less.


End file.
